Hidden Child
by goldchild
Summary: what happend at the origonal benquet after the rat tricked the cat and what is the secret hidden child that is benith there vary noses
1. hidden

1 **Prologue **

Have you ever heard of the zodiac and how the rat tricked the cat out of going to the banquet. Well you don't know the whole story. Like the reason for the banquet to be held. Because I don't think the "creator" would have called them just to eat.

The reason was that god was in love with the most unlikely creature, Adam and Eves first child a daughter of 14 years. He and Adam had a falling out when Eve fell in love with Adam(she was to be gods wife at first) instead of him. He now wanted their daughter but they said "no". He got mad, and said he would with or without there approval, and reached for her. But the animals got in the way of him .

"Sense I cant have her no one can have her,"he said. And enraged he killed her. He came to his senses to late. But before she died he put a spell and curse on her. The spell was that she will be reborn again and when she is reborn god will be reborn with her( in human form). The curse is that when she is in pain or is vary frightened she will kill anyone who touches her, instantly. she died.

Then god turned to the animals.

"For disobeying me you to will go with me to the mortal world, and be reborn in humans till we are all together again. The cat will be coming to because he didn't come to my banquet. If you want to end this curse you will let us be together but if you want to save her you will have to kill her before she becomes mine. Good- bye... _**animals of the zodiac**_"he then turned to Adam and Eve. "Fo your fault you will never be aloud to come back to this paradise. YOU also will get immortality for your disobedience.

He then left to become mortal for the long weight for his love.

**Ritsuka POV**

My name as you might already now from above is Ritsuka it means loveless and that is what I am. At my vary birth I brought sadness by killing my mother with a touch. My dad got remarried

years to a cousin he liked, but he still looked at me with hatred in his eyes. At age 11 I killed the head of the Sohma's, my family, because he scared me by forcing himself on me and I was trying to push him of. It was the last straw for dad and the grown-up Sohma's. They, for 3 years, talked about what to do about me.

My brother was born the year I was 11. His name was Akito. That year I meet, and became friends with the Juunishi (the zodiac for those that don't know this) three of them to be exact the only ones that were my age Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. For three years we bonded and had fun. One day my dad and the other Sohma's decided what to do about me. They decided to put me in non-ageing suspended animation forever. I said bye to my friends when they came to pick me up

My father dragged me to a small dark room at the bottom of the main house. He smirked at me. Then he spoke to me for the last time with the most hatred and madness he has ever talked to anyone ever.

"Finally I can be ride of you forever. The leader of our house was the only one who wanted you, and you killed him like you killed your mother. Heh," He laughed.

"Now sleep and may you never wake-up,"he whispered in my ear.

He then put me in my clear coffin, and put a needle in my arm that put me to sleep. My last thought was of my three year old brother, and what hardships he would have to endure. I blacked out. I was only 14 years old.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akito POV **_**age 8**_

"Shigure, my dad yelled at me again for going near the secret door. Do you know what is behind it."I said.

Shigure looked around then said "it's the secret of the Sohma's. Behind that door, some say, is a demon, others say a kidnaped princess but I think it is, was, my friend Ritsuka, she disappeared one year when me, Hatori and Ayame where 9. No one would tell us where she was. She was your older sister you know."He finished.

"My sister"I said shocked.

"Well more like your half-sister" he answered. "Your father was her father and she looked like you a little."

"Wow can you help me find her",I said. _Oh noooo dad,_ I thought. While we were talking my dad had herd our whole conversation. He than took Shigure and beat him but my protest stopped him.

"I'm sorry father, I promise I won't ask these questions again, please stop," I whimpered

"See that you don't. I don't want to remember that stupid girl and what she did to me and her mother," he shouted in pure rage and the glared at me in such hatred that I almost died seeing it.


	2. found

Akito age 19 pov

I wake in sweat and wonder why, then, my dream comes back. My father is dead and I wonder if my sister is really behind that hidden door. I shake Kureno awake.

"Wake up, Kureno." I said to the roster. " I just remembered something from my past, and I want to check it out. I want you to come with me to keep me company, and if the thing behind the door is what I think it is I will need help in brining it up"

He grunted and said "be right there"got dressed and we went to the hidden door.

"it is very dark will we be able to see.oh, there is a glow down there. see." said kureno by the way what you did to Yuki was not nice, you might have hurt his eye."he looked at his feat so as to not trip on the stairs.

" I dont care! he diserved it for saying those things to me with those eyes.if the thing i am serching for is what i think it is then i eont be alone ever again." i spoke.

we, by then, had reached the bottem and stood at the edge of a glowing room. in the center of the room eas what appeared to be a tube. in the tube was a body of a 14 year old girl flooting in what appeared to be green liquid, it serrounded her. a sign on the side said DONT TOUCH in all capital letters.

akito and kureno did the exact oppisite. ran over to the tube and riped the thing apart.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

ritsuka pov

a noise, loud, woke me from my sleep. a hope, entered my mind, that my dad had changed my mind, and that i was being released, and be loved. then i felt a sharp pain, i later found out was a peice of glass, entered my sholder. then i felt my body lift up.

my forhead was on fire but i opened my eyes amd saw a boy older than me looking down at me with eyes that matched mine in color and feeling. by just looking into his eyes i new who he was

" hi Otouto-kun" i said then saw his expretion, smiled, then fainted

"hi otouto kun" she said before she fainted.those words for some reason made me feel wierd.

"akito this girl. who is she " said kereno

i trurned to him and said."this girl is my(sniker) older sister."


End file.
